


Come Home

by loveyixings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, parents!baekxing, sorta canon??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyixings/pseuds/loveyixings
Summary: Yixing needs to finish watching over two hundred video entries for his SHEEP dance cover competition.What he doesn't know is that there is a surprise for him in store.





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a prompt I submitted for a fic fest but never got picked up in the end. So, I tried my hand in writing this. This is my first work for exo (kpop in general) so please be nice <333 this isn't proofread or beta'd so yh sorry for any mistakes 
> 
> THIS IS FOR U BAEKXING COMMUNITY

When Yixing finally sat down to watch the SHEEP dance covers Friday night, he didn’t think it would take more than a couple of hours to view all the entries.

Turns out, he needed to watch over two hundred videos. Truthfully, he didn’t expect that the submissions would go over fifty, or even more than a hundred. 

He’s been in China for almost three months now, kept busy with his promotions for his second album. Variety shows, guestings and performances were all stacked up on his schedule. He has always prided himself on working hard and pushing himself, but Yixing knows he’s not a robot. He admits it’s been an exhausting week for him. 

In a few days however, he’d be able to come home. Yixing smiled at that thought.

For now, though, he needed to start watching the videos.

_____________

They’re currently watching the 197th video, well into the wee hours of the morning. “They” pertains to himself and his secretary, as he told his other staff to go back home just before they started watching the 85th video. His secretary wrote down his comments for some of the video entries, noting down the choreographies or interpretations he liked best.

“Would you like another refill of your coffee?” His secretary asked.

Yixing nodded, “Yes, thank you.”

He paused the video to stretch his back. Then, he grabs his phone off the desk besides his laptop and unlocks it. He scrolls his messages, 4 of them were from his manager and 1 of them from his staff. He frowns as he continues to scroll, disappointed because he was expecting a message from someone else.

His secretary gets back, so Yixing locks his phone before placing it back on the table and accepts the coffee. He waits for his secretary to sit down before he starts the video again. A minute later, the video ends. 

“The dancers are very synchronized, but I think their choreography is missing something. It didn’t get to show off the best points of the song, unlike the previous video.” Yixing rattles off the rest of his comments to his secretary before sipping his coffee again.

Then, he clicks onto the next video. He drinks his coffee as the video starts. The video shows him a familiar room. There’s a beige couch against a wall, in front of it is a coffee table that was pushed to the couch’s very front, as if to make space. There’s a dark blue carpet that spans the living room.  
Yixing’s eyes grew wide as he starts to put two in two together. His suspicions become true when he suddenly sees a man with two identical twins show up on the screen of his laptop.

He almost chokes on his coffee.

The man in the video smiles before saying, “Kids, say hello to Daddy! Say Hello Daddy!”

The babies, only being a little over one year old, can only mumble “Da! Da!”

Baekhyun grabs the wrists of the baby twins and makes them wave at the screen. Yixing sets aside his coffee and starts to lean closer to the screen of his laptop.

“Hello, Daddy!” His husband, Baekhyun, greets him. “Bet you didn’t expect this little surprise, huh?” 

Yixing just smiles at him. From his peripheral, Yixing sees his secretary start cooing at his twins but Yixing pays him no attention, only focusing on the laptop before him.

“Let’s show Daddy what we practiced, okay?” Baekhyun continues before he goes off-cam. Yixing hears Baekhyun fumble with something before Baekhyun is seen on the camera again. The speakers start blaring his song, SHEEP, and Baekhyun returns to his children.

The whole video consisted of the babies attempting to dance and stand, only to fall onto the floor, giggling. Baekhyun actually mimics the real choreography, but does so in a way to make the twins laugh. Yixing finds himself laughing, too.

Baekhyun gathers the twins in his arms and faces the camera again.

“We miss you, Daddy! Come home from work already!” One of the babies squirms out of Baekhyun’s grasp and crawls his way to the camera, reaching towards it while speaking gibberish (Yixing translates it into “Daddy”.)

“See, your son wants to see you already.” Baekhyun smiles warmly and Yixing returns it.

“Come home soon, Xing.” Baekhyun smiles at the camera one last time before ending the video.

Yixing stretches for a bit before exiting the video on his laptop. His laptop wallpaper is displayed: a picture of his family, Baekhyun with their twins’ selca.

He pauses to think for a moment, and then turns to his secretary.

“Ge, can you book me a flight back to Seoul?”

The secretary just nods before asking Yixing when he plans to depart.

“Today. The earliest flight possible.”

His secretary is surprised, “But, what about the video entries?”

“I only have to watch a few more. I can finish them on the plane,” Yixing stands and starts fixing his things. “I’ll email you my notes and the videos I liked best.” 

He grabs his phone to check the time. 3:36 AM, it read. If he leaves at 5:00 AM, he can arrive home a little before lunch time. 

That early morning, Yixing bids his secretary good bye. He books a plane one-way ticket back to Seoul.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope yall liked it :<< tips and constructive criticism are appreciated !!


End file.
